


Stargazing

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, god this is just a sweet little fic, high school sweethearts turned long-term lovers ://, just some sweet sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: Yunho finds his favorite constellations in their every day life.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> so i'm back to plagiarizing myself.   
> this is a rewrite of an old fic i had for an old fandom and i decided i wanted to fix up and re-post!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!! <3<3<3

Stargazing typically involves stars. 

It typically involves an endless expanse of navy and black with glistening bright stars dotting the darkness and tracing patterns of constellations into the sky.

It typically involved quiet conversations and soft giggles and hands running the sky as if they could read the stars like braille. Typically, stargazing was done in the dead of night where the sky was clear and the world silent and even though the air was cold everything felt warm.

Everything about stargazing had to do with staring at things too far out of reach to be tangible and everything was drenched in a moonlit mystery that was both terrifying, relaxing, and romantic. 

For Yunho, though, he seemed to find constellations hidden everywhere amongst the world he could touch. Constellations hidden just beneath the tips of his fingers, within his grasp. The stars weren’t touchable, yet he found himself constantly being able to brush his fingers against them as he admired the universes most precious creations.

Now it was no different, the stars being within his grasp once again. 

He and San were laying in bed, the sun having risen hours ago to greet the world with enthusiastic glee. However, with their curtains drawn it might as well have been the early morning, no light shining in through the black fabric. They were in their own world, on their own time, untouched by reality entirely.

It was far past noon and neither were truly willing to exit the warmth that the grey fluffy comforter provided. So neither did. They both ignored all responsibilities they had piling up that would inevitably make them both groan once they crawled from serenity’s grasp. Their phones were on _do not disturb_ , attempting to keep the two enclosed in this private silence for as long as possible. The only sounds were coming from the city bustling outside their apartment window, cars and trucks and sirens alike, combined with the sweet sound of Yunho’s heart thumping against his ribcage. 

San was mumbling horsley about a dream he had that night about moving to a house that was a theme park. Yunho was listening wholeheartedly, his attention caught on nothing but the man wrapped in his grasp. He was smiling, unable to wipe the grin from his mouth as he let himself fall into the eternity they were weaving. The smile was broad, covering his whole face, tugging his cheeks and creasing his eyes and he knew it was far too vibrant of an expression for such a muted setting, but in that moment, he just felt _so happy_.

His vision was blurry as the two snuggled there, the white and grey and spring accented room was all a mess of shapes he couldn’t make out. He didn’t have his glasses on, the nightstand too far from the warmth of the comforter to want to reach for it and he hadn’t forgotten to remove his contacts before bed. The world was just a blur of light and grey and art; a watercolor painting that was like a new take on realism. 

San was close enough to him, though, that he could make out the freckles on his cheeks, the smaller ones dotting under his eyes, the indigo twinge lying underneath the speckles bringing out the intense brown of his eyes. He looked lovely even when he carried the restlessness of the previous night into the next day.

His hair was a complete wreck, a mangled mess of curls and frizz from a wobbly night, fingers both his and foreign tangling the curls. San looked pretty with messy hair, Yunho thought, though there was few times that Yunho thought San _didn’t_ look pretty. The cattish man was a beaut and it was clear to everyone around him, but Yunho thought that he only _looked_ so beautiful because he _acted_ the same. 

Further down his face, past the sweet lips and dimples in soft cheeks, his eyes lingered on the man’s exposed neck. The faded freckles there always kept his attention rapt. They were such a soft color, perhaps like fresh toffee or the same mauve of arctic sunsets or the tawn of painted hills. Yunho thought the shade of them was entirely unique to San. Everything about him was unique to San, though.

He always glowed in a manner that Yunho couldn’t explain, couldn’t pinpoint; the cause on the tip of his psyche but unable to be grasped like water through his fingertips. 

San looked beautiful this morning, as he did every other morning. Yunho was consistently overwhelmed with the emotions that flooded his body, that made his fingers shake or his chest hollow or his head airy. He felt _so much_ when he was around the man, when he started thinking about him for too long. His friends had jested that he was entirely whipped for the man, but he couldn’t help but to admire San. 

Everything about him from the way he looked in different lighting or the way _any_ angle was his good angle (even the ones where he looked ridiculous), or the way he would look to Yunho immediately when something piqued his interest as though the taller held the key to his exploration. 

Yunho often thought that San held all of his admiration.

Coming back to his present from the trail his mind had wandered, Yunho swooped down to kiss San as his chest bubbled with such a familiar feeling it made him ache with misplaced nostalgia. It was hasty- short and sweet and nothing more than a peck really-, but it satisfied his incredibly urgent need to have a _new_ form of contact with him. Yunho felt as though he always needed to find a way to express such emotions to the man; always felt as though if he were not _proving_ his words true that San may forget. 

“Was I boring you?” San asked when Yunho retreated. Yunho was still grinning broadly with the weight of the heavens in his chest as he admired his boyfriend. Yunho truly felt like the luckiest man in that moment, wrapped in the velvet of unadulterated sweetness and devotion.

San looked more confused than before at the notice of his expression. He wasn’t upset, but the curiosity was there.

“No, I just really wanted to kiss you.” Yunho’s voice had the shredded remnants of sleep left in it as it carried the hoarse rasp of night, but it was cheery and lively and warm as usual. San smiled softly at it, almost unconsciously, his eyes flickering over his boyfriend’s face with equally enamoured eyes.

“Well, could you let me finish speaking next time?” It was a soft jest, not meant as a complaint or an insult, though his flat tone could lead one to believe the opposite. San bit back like that often, tone either flat or whiney, and Yunho knew others took it the wrong way. Yunho’s heart always stuttered in response, his smile turning goofy as he wriggled his nose.

“Sometimes you have to learn not to wait, Sannie-boy.” Yunho gave a bright chuckle at the end, one that rumbled through his chest. 

He watched San’s face screw up in a mock disgust as the younger took on his defensively sarcastic facade to try and cover the blush filling his cheeks and ears. “You need to learn patience.”

“Says you!” Yunho said back, poking him in the chest. San squirmed in his arms, attempting to hide beneath the comforter as Yunho berated him lightly, “You can’t even let the toast bake without eyeing the toaster like it’s withholding your fortune!”

San giggled, the sound slightly pitchy, and said something witty back that Yunho didn’t catch from the movement and muffling of the blanket and his chest alike. Yunho couldn’t think to respond, not to tease him or even ask for clarification, his heart taking up the space in his throat.

Instead he scooped the smaller man back up his chest to tuck him beneath his chin. Yunho practically waited for the man to begin purring as he nuzzled into the space there comfortably. Yunho spent the last of their bubbled time stroking his back softly, trailing his fingers over the muscles that had formed from the dancing they did in their spare time and San’s private taekwondo practice. His fingers dipped down the curves of his shoulders and the line of his spine, playing with the dimples at the base before trailing back up. 

San had stopped talking at some point, his breathing deepening in shaky exhales against Yunho’s neck that made him shiver. San was silent and malleable as Yunho traced the edges of a star. Yunho didn’t wish to cease this moment, didn’t want to crawl from bed and face the sun yet. San didn’t seem to either. Maybe he would spend the rest of the afternoon filling in the star, outlining the shape in his mind and completing it through touch. 

Sometimes Yunho was able to touch the stars he saw.

~*~

Sometimes galaxies hid themselves in plain sight, strewn across the earth realm in obvious spots that some people were too engulfed in their own lives to notice. 

Yunho noticed them, though- was always able to pick them out in his days and consider them as _happy surprises_. 

Currently, he was staring at one.

Like stars littering a night sky, there was cereal spread across the black tile of the kitchen floor. The small bits of rice krispies had scattered across the entirety of the kitchen creating a hazardous walking space, Yunho avoiding the crunchy texture with a frown embedded on his lips. Some had slid under the fridge and stove into the darkness and never to be fished out, their only sign of ever being there the sporadic ones at the lip of the abyss. They had scattered all around the island like the crags and reefs of a shallow ocean, threatening with no true harm. A neat pile had formed under the box that had landed open-side-down from the ajar cupboard, the offending cabinet looking oddly guilty in the wet morning sunlight seeping in through the apartment windows.

“San,” Yunho said loudly, his voice carrying across the apartment as he didn’t want to leave the mess in case it somehow became _worse_ with his absence. He hadn’t seen San all morning since the younger had lept from bed before the sky had faded to blue to watch some American show that Yunho had no interest in. Normally they watched things together curled up on the couch and spending whatever free-time their respective careers lended them, but sometimes they branched off of their normal routine and Yunho was perfectly fine with it.

San had shamefully become addicted to it online, the reality show something he normally would never even contemplate watching. Somehow, though, it seeped into taking over their TV on Tuesday mornings at six. This morning was the season finale and San was catching the reruns of it that started at seven rather than having been up all night (“ _These timezone differences are really beating my ass, how am I supposed to keep up when I’m asleep_?”). 

Yunho had stayed in bed after San’s disappearance, having no reason to leave the warmth and comfort that the comforter gave. He simply replaced San’s body with the soft fabric of one of his plushies and fell back asleep. He roused around nine when the sun finally broke into their room and had just come out to find this mess in the kitchen and San’s lack of presence in cleaning it up. Yunho wasn’t mad- he rarely ever got _mad_ at the man. It was just more of a nuisance than anything, his desire for coffee making him grumble.

“Hold on!” San shouted back, his voice distant and distracted, the sound of the TV just loud enough for Yunho to make out the sound of words but not specifics. It was enough to let him know that San was still enthralled in the show despite having seen most of the episodes already.

“San, now, please.” Yunho’s voice was a little terser than usual, but the annoyance scraping his tongue wasn’t truly anger. More frustration in knowing that if he stared at the mess too long he would clean it.

“Just a second!” San was sounding a tad irritated now, words clipped and sharp.

Yunho’s eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses as he crossed his arms. San always became snappier when he was rushed or unwilling and Yunho didn’t appreciate it when it was in response to _his_ mistake. “ _San-ah_!”

“Hold on-” San paused for a second and then Yunho heard the adverts come on, “I’m coming.”

He heard the heavy footsteps and the slapping sound of San’s feet against the hardwood of the hallway as he rounded the corner into their kitchen. 

“The hell are you yelling about- _oh_.” San stopped mid-sentence as his eyes darted from the mess on the floor to Yunho’s placid expression. His cheeks brightened into a sweet color as his ears turned pink. Yunho wanted to pinch his cheek or perhaps kiss the shy curve of his cheeks, but he held onto his resolve.

“Care to explain?” Yunho cocked his hip against the drawers of the counter, feeling older than he truly was. San had that effect on him occasionally. There was such a youth within San that Yunho couldn’t explain; it wasn’t the same as he, who just enjoyed the feeling of being youthful. San truly was immature occasionally, something that his therapist said had to do with his depression, a side effect so to speak. It caused him to be irrational occasionally, emotionally unstable, and impulsive, all leading to an occasionally immature personality. Yunho didn’t mind it, though, and quite adored the moments where San blushed and avoided eye contact. He was always willing to work around San.

“I didn’t notice that it fell, I was rushing.” San’s voice was quiet, the sentence made of mumbled words. The lie was easy to hear in the squeak of his pitch and it made Yunho raise an eyebrow. 

“San, I know you knew.” Yunho’s tone was flat, but held no edge; it was entirely the statement of _don’t lie to me, I know you better than that_. 

San looked up from the ground as his toes knocked together. When their eyes met Yunho knew the irritation was melting quicker than he imagined possible, unable to resist the soft dimples that became concave as he chewed on his cheek nervously. 

When San spoke his pitch was higher, his embarrassment flooding out through his voice, “I was planning on coming back, I just wanted to watch the next episode first and then on a break I could clean it up. I thought you would be in bed for a while longer.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow and gave him a long look, simply studying the way San fidgeted with his pajama pants as his toes rubbed and his nose twitched. He looked like a kitten that had been caught knocking the plants off the windowsill. Yunho sighed, finding it truly impossible to remain frustrated with him. “Just clean it up, Sannie. I don’t like stepping on a crunchy kitchen floor first thing in the morning. I don’t enjoy _krispy toes_.”

San’s eyes squinted and his nose scrunched slightly, his gaze finally landing on Yunho when the taller man broke the atmosphere with his lighthearted comment. San often seemed to need reassurance that Yunho wasn’t _actually_ mad at him and Yunho was always ready to provide.

“I’ll clean it up if you promise to never say ‘ _krispy toes_ ’ again.”

Yunho shrugged, noncommittal as he gestured to the ground, “Get it cleaned up, Choi.” 

He headed for the living room, patting San’s cute butt on the way which earned him a scowl tossed over his shoulder. He simply smiled back, carefully avoiding the stray pieces of popped rice as he exited the room. 

Occasionally, he didn’t want to see galaxies.

~*~

Yunho didn’t know many of the constellations that decorated the sky, painted in the cosmos for everyone to see. 

He knew some of the _Zodiacs_ and could pick out the _Big Dipper_ and _Little Dipper_. Once he had seen _Orion’s Belt_ , but he didn’t know many outside of those. If he was honest, he wasn’t able to point them out if he was staring at the sky, all the stars looking like unmapped shiny space-dust to him. He loved looking at the stars, but he was never able to find the shapes hidden amongst the layers of bright lights millions of light years away.

Yunho could, however, name his favorite constellation. 

It was hidden inside of San’s eyes and it only appeared once in a blue moon. Occasionally, they would be out and about doing something, getting lunch or grabbing snacks or heading out on a date. They tried to go out twice a week to enjoy time together somewhere that wasn’t home. They spent every early morning in the gym and four times a week in the evening at the dance studio, but that was hardly considered a romantic experience. 

Sometimes while they were out someone would get too close to Yunho. Yunho was a bright person with a welcoming aura and many people just naturally gravitated towards him in some respect. Whether it be a waitress giving him a flirty side eye or a man sitting too close to him on the train, people often invaded his space in search of the warmth he emitted.

Yunho would notice San’s immediate shift in response.

It happened just often enough that it was recognizable to see the change in him, but also seldom enough that it was still amusing to Yunho. 

He would always start from the cooing and dimpled mess of smiles and love, completely enraptured with Yunho and their date. Then someone would get _too close_ , _too intimate_ for strangers. That was when he began worrying his bottom lip into a reddened mess, eyebrows furrowed, a flat and unimpressed expression directed at the other person or his own shoes. 

San was a jealous mess occasionally and Yunho loved it to no end.

Today, they had just been eating at a restaurant, enjoying their bubble. It had been a nice meal in a casual burger joint on a sunny mid-November day, the air nippy outside nearing the 3’o’clock mark. San was all smiles and bright eyed, his curly hair managed and soft, his new white streak looking edgy and pretty all the same. He wore one of his leather jackets and black jeans and his white button up shirt decorated with teal crabs. The shirt was new and the outfit was a different combination for him, and Yunho _loved_ it.

Everything about him looked undeniably attractive today and Yunho was enamoured with every inch of him.

Yunho had chosen a simple outfit of dark jeans with a red plaid shirt, his jean jacket with the sherpa lining hanging from his shoulders nicely. San had offhandedly mentioned that the red brought out his eyes nicely and Yunho hadn’t let the smirk leave his face all day. He always felt more confident when he knew that San was eyeing him up in specific outfits he wore. He also knew that San loved the way he looked in jean jackets; they broadened him a little bit, squared his shoulders, and matched his complexion nicely. 

San had been focused on him throughout their outing and Yunho had noticed, intending on taking advantage of his boyfriend’s liking when they returned home.

Unfortunately for San, though, he wasn’t the only one who took a liking to Yunho’s appearance. The waitress that had been serving the two had been hovering often, checking on them more often than necessary and lingering too close for comfort. Yunho wasn’t unaware of his effect on people and the way they always seemed to approach him. 

San was an incredibly attractive person, though he often looked too approachable to be flirted with freely. San was always dressed in dark clothing and heavy boots, his eyes glowering at those who invaded his space too closely. It kept people away from him effectively, no matter how soft and sweet he was naturally.

Yunho, however, always had the glowing aura surrounding him that people seemed to be drawn to. He always smiled politely, lips curling his plush cheeks sweetly, and settling everyone’s nerves easily. Naturally, more people felt more confident flirting with him versus San.

This always led to a fun conversation once they arrived home, though; San always threw a minor tantrum in response, pouting on the couch as Yunho bustled around pretending not to know why the man was upset. It always led to some great sex, though, and Yunho felt his stomach tighten at the prospect.

Currently, the dirty blonde haired waitress with a strong American accent named Mariah was hovering at Yunho’s elbow. Yunho was always too polite to shoo people away, even if they made him uncomfortable. San always said it was because he was genuinely nice, but Yunho would brush it off and say he was just too awkward to say anything.

Yunho was attempting to make it clear that they had finished and were planning on heading out, though she continued the conversation with an overly saturated smile. At this point she was practically talking to herself, Yunho having not slipped a word in since he thanked her for the cheque. 

It took San interrupting in order for the conversation to die, his voice tight, “We’ve really got to get going as we have half a date left to finish. So if you wouldn’t mind…” San rolled his hand expressively, catching the waitresses eye.

Yunho could see the gears beginning to turn in her mind as everything made sense. Her cheeks filled with a scarlet color as she fumbled. An apology fell from her lips with a stuttered voice and then she practically vanished on the spot.

Yunho looked to San, the sparkle in his eye the ever familiar twinkle of a constellation that Yunho loved dearly. San was already pouting, looking at the table with a weighted gaze.

“Are you ready to go?” Yunho asked, his voice light. He always found it endearing, the way that San would pout and complain. 

“Yeah, I’m also ready to never leave the apartment again.” San was irritated, the flush in his cheeks not from embarrassment. Yunho felt his stomach tightening at the sight.  
“Let’s go home.” Yunho said with a smile, hoping his excitement didn’t come across too boldly.

His favorite constellation had made an appearance during the day and that meant that the night was going to be much brighter than it would’ve been otherwise.

~*~

One of the most memorable times that Yunho could hold a star in his arms, though, was at the most intimate and private moments that the pair shared. 

Sometimes it was in the middle of the day, the sun bright and giddy. Sometimes it was in the middle of the night, the moon grinning down as it watched them. 

Yunho would hold San tightly, tracing the bruises that he had left all over his body that melded beautifully with his freckles, etching them in his mind like maps of the cosmos. There were moments where San lit up like a solar flare and burned out as quickly as one- loud and bright and beautiful to watch.

Sex wasn’t the only intimate thing that they did -after having been together for over half a decade most things were considered intimate-, but it certainly was one of Yunho’s favorites. 

San looked beautiful; the entirety of San being the universe that Yunho spent all of his time with. There were dark bruises against the warm skin of his body, decorating him as a physical memory of that which had passed and would come again. The peachy pink flush that burned San’s skin trailed over his chest and neck and cheeks equally, appearing also on his thighs tantalizingly. The trails of where Yunho’s nails had scraped his supple skin looked like the remnants of a shooting star tracing his body. 

The glossiness of sweat and saliva and lube decorating such a burning body, leaving it glimmering in the moonlight shedding in from their open balcony blinds, left Yunho feeling strung out and fevered. They were situated nicely on the floor of their living room, where the neighbors couldn’t see in, but the apartment was lit by nothing except the full moon.

San looked ethereal beneath him. He looked like a classic painting; his lips were bright red and sore, eyes tightly shut, with glossy tears decorating underneath thick lashes. His face and neck were cherry stained and his body was limp against the hardwood. Yunho knew that the floor wasn’t the most _ideal_ place for them to have sex -his knees would certainly be bruised the next day- and that it had to be causing some kind of friction burn on San’s back, but it didn’t seem to bother him. San was fully enveloped in the feeling of Yunho’s hips pushing against his body in the smooth rhythm he had fallen into. 

Everything was relaxed, languid, dripping with eternity. There was no rush, Yunho thought, no need to take him with a fever. Instead, he was revenant in the way he rolled his hips and kissed along his chest. It was their second time that day and Yunho just wanted to appreciate the way the San arched beneath him with sweet noises. 

San had wrapped his legs around Yunho’s hips at some point, ankles locked as he forced the other man to hit the right spots with every lazy but pointed thrust. San was mewling softly into the night, fingers struggling against the floor and Yunho’s shoulder as he tried to hold himself together for a bit longer. Yunho didn’t want him to last- he wanted him to fall apart and collapse in on himself like a dying star. He moved his lips from his neck where he was mouthing at his sweet freckles and instead latched his lips to suckle at his nipple gently. He sped up his hips, if only slightly, and let San fall apart.

San’s eyes opened suddenly with a jolted noise, before he craned his head back to expose the entire length of his freckled neck. Then he was lost in the cosmic bliss that he could only ever get from Yunho, the younger never searching for it within anyone else. Yunho watched it, stilling when he became too tight to move, just admiring the way he looked as he gasped. When he relaxed enough for Yunho to continue, it wasn’t long before he joined him, lighting up the room like a meteor crashing into the atmosphere, burning up on impact.

When they collapsed against the cold floor, it was together and entirely uncomfortable. They were both sweaty and sticky. The skin of San’s back was sure to be sore from and there were so many hickeys and dark bruises forming along his body that Yunho was nearly certain he wouldn’t put any clothing on the next day. He often worried if he ever hurt the younger man, ever took it too far, but San would always curl up next to him, practically purring afterwards.

After a long stretch of silence, Yunho’s body finally came back to Earth and he was reminded that he was in his mid-twenties and laying on a hardwood floor for too long was not good on his body, his knees already bruised. 

“San?” He said softly, voice thinner than the moonlight.

“Yeah?” San was raspy now, his voice throaty. San’s voice often became scratchy after sex, his noises far higher pitched than normal. Yunho found it incredibly attractive.

“Can we go to bed? My back is hurting,” He added a soft laugh to it, hoping not to disrupt the sweet moment they had fallen into.

“Yeah,” San said after a moment, “I think my ass could use something softer after you railed me like that, anyways.”

Yunho laughed, feeling the mood lightening at San’s vulgarity. Yunho gathered him up and took the two to the bathroom to help his lover bathe. They showered quickly, Yunho washing him with careful hands that kneaded his muscles gently in hopes of aiding the soreness that would surely accompany him the following day. 

The night was quiet once again when they found themselves entangled in the grey comforter that smelled like San’s sandalwood and clove soap and Yunho’s citrus and lavender sleep aid aromatherapy spray. The sound of cars passing outside enough to provide a white noise that was relaxing to listen to, soothing them into the lull of comfort that they found in moments like these.

San was curled up in Yunho’s arms, small and entirely desperate to cling to him. Yunho ran his hands slowly along San’s sides, his back, his thighs. He traced every inch of his body, worshipping the soft skin and relaxed muscles. 

He was constantly reminded of the fact that the wonders of the universe weren’t always held in the sky. Sometimes, they were trapped inside of a human, burning out brightly and spectacularly. He felt lucky enough to be blessed with the position to watch a star so closely- he felt lucky to be able to see one even on cloudy days. 

Yunho was just constantly stargazing, even when there wasn’t a single one in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> feel free to hang out with me on twt at [@MidnightPasses](https://twitter.com/MidnightPasses) or shout in my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385)
> 
> <3<3


End file.
